ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Marvel Universe (2015 series)
The Marvel Universe is an upcoming spinoff "series" to The All-New Spider-Man and Revenge of the Deadpool in deviantART that will be released in 2015 and will based off certain bits of Marvel's comic books and multimedia all in one sitting, and is part of the Earth-646 Marvel Universe. Synopsis It's the Marvel Universe like you've never seen it before... Witness the adventures of your favorite characters such as Captain America from the Avengers' side, Wolverine from the X-Men's side, Mr. Fantastic from the Fantastic Four's side, Dr. Strange from the Defenders' side (for a second season or volume), Luke Cage from the Marvel Knight's side, and the All-New Spider-Man from the Spider's side while journeying into a whole new world! Characters The Heroes * SHIELD ** Nicholas J. Fury (voiced by Samuel L. Jackson) ** Maria Hill (voiced by Colleen Clinkenbeard) ** Agent Natasha Romanoff/Codename: Black Widow (voiced by Scarlett Johannson) *** in her Avengers attire ** Agent Clinton Barton/Codename: Hawkeye (voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch) *** in his Avengers attire * Avengers ** Steven Grant Rogers/Captain America (voiced by Travis Willingham) *** in his Avengers attire ** Anthony Antonio Stark/Iron Man (voiced by Seth McFarlane) ** Thor Odinson (voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes) *** in his Avengers attire ** Robert Bruce Banner/Hulk (voiced by Liam O'Brien) ** Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel (voiced by Laura Bailey) ** Janet van Dyne/Wasp (voiced by Ashley Greene) *** in her Pym Particles attire *** in her Avengers attire ** T'Challa/Black Panther (voiced by Keith David) *** in his Avengers attire ** Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym/Ant-Man (voiced by David Kaye) *** in his Pym Particles attire *** in his Avengers attire ** Scott Edward Harris Lang/Ant-Man II (voiced by Paul Rudd) ** Samuel Wilson/Falcon (voiced by John Boyega) * X-Men ** James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (voiced by Steve Blum) *** in his civilian clothes *** in his street clothes *previously/formerly* ** Scott Summers/Cyclops (voiced by Scott Porter) *** in his civilian clothes ** Ororo Munroe/Storm (voiced by Danielle Nicolet) *** in her civilian clothes ** Jean Grey/Marvel Girl (voiced by Tricia Helfer) *** in her civilian clothes ** Professor Charles Xavier (voiced by Sir Patrick Stewart) ** Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy/Beast (voiced by Greg Grunberg) ** Warren Worthington III/Angel (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) ** Betsy Brenda/Kunisai (voiced by Krista Marie Yu) *** in her civilan clothes *** in her "proto-suit" *temporary* ** Robert "Bobby" Drake/Iceman (voiced by Matt Hill) *** in his civilian clothes ** Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler (voiced by Brad Swalie) * Fantastic Four ** Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (voiced by Tom Kenny) ** Susan Storm/Invisible Woman (voiced by Tina Fey) ** Benjamin Jacob Grimm/Thing (voiced by Dave Boat) ** Jonathan "Johnny" Storm/Human Torch (voiced by Josh Peck) * Defenders ** Dr. Stephen Strange (voiced by Richard Epcar) ** Daniel Spartason/Dante Sparda (voiced by CM Punk) ** Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer (voiced by Ioan Gruffurd) ** Valkyrie (voiced by Karen Strassman) ** Supporting Characters *** Wong (voiced by Tom Choi) *** Heimdall (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) * Marvel Knights ** Luke Cage (voiced by Henry Simmons) *** in his street clothes ** Daniel Rand/Iron Fist (voiced by Loren Lester) *** in his street clothes ** Matthew Michael Murdock/Daredevil (voiced by Charlie Cox) *** in his civilian clothes ** Franklin Castle/Punisher (voiced by Thomas Jane) ** Supporting Characters *** Claire Temple (voiced by Rosario Dawson) *** Franklin "Foggy" Nelson (voiced by Elden Henson) * Spiders ** Kendrick Urgena/The All-New Spider-Man (voiced by Dylan O'Brien) *** in the ArchAngel Armor *formerly* *** as the All-New Bag-Man *temporary* *** in the Quiksilver Track Suit *currently?* *** in the RO-MI-TA Suit *soon-to-be* ** MacDonald "Mac" Gargan/Venom II (voiced by Dean Ambrose from WWE) *** as the Venomous Spider-Man ** Benjamin Reilly of Earth-111094/Scarlet Spider (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) ** Laura Kinney/All-New Wolverine (voiced by Nina Dobrev) ** Supporting Characters *** Danielle Fenton/Dani Phantom (voiced by Victoria Justice) *** Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (voiced by Elizabeth Olsen) *** Rihoko Amaha (voiced by Tara Strong) *** Masane Amaha/WitchBlade (voiced by Jamie Marchi) *** Alma Masters/Alma Plasmius (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) *** Rebeca "Becca" Gargan (voiced by Elle Fanning) The Villains * Lethal Legion (Doom's faction) ** Victor Von Doom/Dr. Doom (voiced by Clancy Brown) ** Baron Helmut Zemo (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) ** Emil Blonsky/Abomination (voiced by John DiMaggio) ** Valentin Shotolov/Crimson Dynamo (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) ** Ezekiel Stane/Iron Menace (voiced by Mark Wahlberg) *** in his civilian clothes ** Frightful Four *** Bentley Wittman/Wizard (voiced by Chuck Huber) *** Thundra (voiced by Meredith McCoy) *** Peter Petruski/Trapster (voiced by Steven Weber) *** Ulysses Klaue/Klaw (voiced by Andy Serkis) * Lethal Legion (Loki's faction) ** Loki Laufeyson (voiced by Jonathan Rhys Meyers) ** Wrecking Crew *** Eliot Franklin/Thunderball (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *** Henry Camp/Bulldozer (voiced by Kirk Thornton) ** Malekith the Accursed (voiced by Richard Ian Cox) ** Kurse (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) * Other Villains ** Mendendez Flores/Diablo (voiced by Giancarlo Esposito) ** Kenuichio Harada/Silver Samurai (voiced by George Takei) ** Mary Walker/Typhoid Mary (voiced by Jennifer Garner) ** Harvey Elder/Mole Man (voiced by BJ Hughes) ** Maximus "The Scorpion" Gargan (voiced by Danny Trejo) Neutral * Rachel Cole/"True" Punisher (voiced by Michelle Rodriguez) Locations * Wakanda, Africa (appears in Avengers) * Madripoor, Southeast Asia (appears in X-Men) * Lima, Peru (appears in Fantastic Four) * New York City (appears in Marvel Knights, All-New Spider-Man, and most of the story) * Underworld/Hell (appears in Defenders) * Budapest, Hungary (appears in Avengers) * Kathmandu, Nepal (appears in Fantastic Four) * Depths of Outer Space (appears in Defenders) * Asgard (appears in Defenders) * Nidavellir (appears in Defenders) Episodes Season 1 The Avengers The X-Men The Fantastic Four The Defenders The All-New Spider-Man Marvel Knights __FORCETOC____INDEX____NEWSECTIONLINK__Category:Marvel ComicsCategory:Marvel Animated Universe (2010s)Category:MarvelCategory:Spider-ManCategory:X-MenCategory:The AvengersCategory:Marvel KnightsCategory:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.Category:Fantastic FourCategory:Fanfiction Category:Marvel (Earth-646)